The New York Chrnoicles
by StacksMoney
Summary: Three people, thier destinies eternally intertwined, no matter how many times they are separated, no matter what universe they are in and no matter what roles they play, their fates will tie them together....Narusaku,Sasusaku,AU,Minor OCs,Slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1 Reminiscence

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever own any anime or manga series, all Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shonen Jump. This is a work of pure fiction, any scene, characters, and themes depicted in this work are all fiction and any relevance is merely coincidental.

First things first, REVEIWS!!! whether it be flames, criticism, suggestions, corrections, questions, comments, likes, dislikes, death threats, anything at all is excepted with arms wide open...

My first ever fic, I plan on continuing this story as soon as I edit the other 10 chapters that are collecting dust within the exteriors of my hard drive.

With those word being said, enjoy ( if it is enjoyable... )

StacksMoney.

( P.S.: Remember people, your reviews are the single source of gratification in my miserable, insignificant life... )

* * *

It was another typical summer night in Queens, New York. The sounds of the city could be heard throughout the neighborhood, police sirens wailing in the distance, the ice cream truck's little jingle, the swearing of drunkards outside a bar, the constant honking of cars despite the $100 fine for each honk, all of which he was accustomed to. A light breeze swayed his golden blond hair to a side, sweat poured from every pore on his body, dribbling the ball, shutting out all other things from his mind, only concentrating on the hoop and the angle of the shot he was about to make. Worn out dark blue basketball shorts that reached below his ankles and a ripped white tank top gave him the image of a homeless person, he couldn't care less. He crouched his legs and made the shot, the ball bouncing off the rim and bouncing towards the nearest park bench. It was almost 11:30, all the mothers called out to their children for them to come back home through the windows of their dingy apartments. He walked hastily over to the bench picked up the ball dribbled it back to the center of the court and positioned himself again,

'No use going home' he thought to himself, 'its not like anyones waiting for me anyway...'

15 year old Uzumaki Naruto had been living like this ever since he can remember, just flashes of someone that looked almost exactly like him echoed through his mind,

'maybe he's a relative...maybe he's my brother...' questioning his thought, ' Ah whatever i didn't need him all these years and i certainly don't need him now..'

He went and shot the ball, this time it circled around the hoop and fell though the right side once again bouncing towards the park bench. A single sweat dropped down his right side burn and off his chin. He walked over to the bench and took a seat, balancing his right foot on top of the basket ball. He stared at the top of Elmhurst hospital noticing the full moon. He wondered how he ended up living alone in a apartment in Jamaica, Queens and how he'd been able to pay rent, feed himself and have enough money left to spend freely all alone. He could remember someone with the same spiky golden hair coming and picking him up from school, giving him something to eat, helped him do his homework, put him to bed and read him a bed time story to help him fall asleep.

'Who was he? Where'd he go? How'd he know me? Why did he care for me so much? Is he even real?' He had to be, since he remembered that person telling him,

"I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now, but hey what did i always tell you? Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip, what're crying' about, you got me..."

"Screw it, im going home and making me some cup noodles and going to bed!!" talking to himself, he flashed one of his infamous Naruto smiles and picked up the ball and dribbled it out the park.

He went to the corner store and bought himself a 12 pack of beef flavored cup noodles, and started on his way to the 74th street Roosevelt subway station. He swiped his metro card and went to the Forest Hills/Jamaica bound F train. Once he boarded the train after waiting for what seemed like an eternity in the summer heat, he took a seat next to the window, all tough it was pretty useless, all you saw was black when the train went into the tunnel. There were only three people in the subway car with him, a Spanish person scolding his kid not to play around in the train, and a person who seemed to be sleeping with white hair and a mask that covered his mouth with a tilted dark blue bandanna covering his left eye.

"Well, thats New York for ya..." he said to himself.

The train soon reaching Briarwood Van Wyck where he got off, he walked the long haul to the entrance of the station, the Brairwood station was unusually long for some odd reason, partly maybe since there was a police precinct there but other than that there was no reason for it to be so huge.

When he got out, he felt another cool breeze that made him cheer up a little,

" Ah shit!! I forgot i had school tomorrow!!!".

A freshman in Edison Technical High school he had been the worst of his class, graduating from middle school with a 65 which was borderline passing or rather the exact cut off score, in school he was known as the class clown, setting off fart bombs in the bathrooms, switching the girl's bathroom and the boy's bathroom signs, making teachers uncomfortable with the most weird and out of this Earth questions, to the teachers he was known as the delinquent, the person that showed up at the deans office 17 times a day a record only broken by another delinquent named Chavez a kid more referred to as God in Edison since he seemed to be everywhere, " oh!! Chavez, that kid?, yeah he's like God he's everywhere!!!".

To girls Naruto was known as the funny guy, the guy who always made them laugh, but never a likable guy, he was a guy that was always being stuck in the friend zone, this really pissed off Naruto i mean its only natural, who wouldn't be pissed? He recently failed all of his classes because of his excessive cutting and that he failed to do all of the homework assigned to him throughout the whole year, requiring him to take summer school courses while everybody else was enjoying their 2 month vacation.

Naruto was actually popular in the sense that everyone knew what he was up to or what he did people passing on rumors such as "Oh that Uzumaki idiot, yeah last week he spray painted "The Principal has HIV" on the lunchroom wall in big bright letters, made me crack up like crazy!!" or things such as "What an idiot when will he realize that he's nothing more than a dope that wont be nothing but street trash when he grows up?" he even heard things as "Rest of them were okay, how'd he turn out this way?", his local priest even told him that he was "God's divine sin". He just played off all these comments and didn't take them seriously, but deep inside it teared him up to shreds, knowing that the whole community hated him, it gave him a true feeling of loneliness. People say that there is a difference between alone and lonely, well in Naruto's case he was both no matter how you put it. He just wanted to get some recognition, proof that he's alive and breathing. He walked up to main street and 84th drive where he took a left, coming up to a dingy 7 story apartment building, the sign said 140-17-84th Drive Brair 00d LuXurY Apar ments,

'Funny' he thought to himself 'the paints peeling right off the sign and some letters were replaced by another font and there was a cockroach running across it, luxurious indeed...'

He walked up to the elevator and pressed 7, it smelled like someone died in there and decomposed, came back alive and died again 10 times. He stared at the elevator panel, someone had spray painted the word "STOP" just as it would appear on a stop sign. He stared at it for a while and when he heard the little "ding" he walked out of the elevator and came upon the apartment that said 7D except the D was upside down, he put the D back the way it was supposed to be knowing that it would tilt and turn upside down once he had opened the door and closed it back again. He unlocked his door and walked in closing the door behind him, hearing the D on the door tilting and fall upside down made him really mad for some odd reason he just wanted to tear down that door throw it off the roof. He turned on the light and stared at his apartment, dusty, dingy, messy, unclean, unsanitary couldn't even begin to describe it. It was a CO-OP which meant there was just one big room, the kitchen and the bedroom and living room was conjoined, the only other room was the bathroom and a really puny balcony. Clothes were thrown about all over the place, ramen cups overflowing from the trash can, cockroaches scurrying out of the way noticing the giant that had walked into the room. He took a deep sigh,

"Better than nothing i guess.."

He took a cup noodle and put it in the microwave, and hen he had to face the thing he hated the most, the 3 minutes it took to make instant ramen. He then prepared his ramen and finished it nearly chocking on it. He threw the empty foam cup towards the trash imitating a basketball, the bowl also bounced off the trash can since it was already overflowing.

"Yeah, gonna have to take out the trash one of these days.."

After that he changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed which was covered in his clothes and he fell asleep wondering about the person that looked exactly like him, and who he was exactly.


	2. Chapter 2 The Side Entrance

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever own any anime or manga series, all Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shonen Jump. This is a work of pure fiction, any scene, characters, and themes depicted in this work are all fiction and any relevance is merely coincidental.

First things first, REVEIWS!!! whether it be flames, criticism, suggestions, corrections, questions, comments, likes, dislikes, death threats, anything at all is excepted with arms wide open...

Slowly putting up chapters, I have a pretty good idea for the plot, and i hope that you guys will like it, I guess the plot will be something like scarface or boys in the hood and good fellas , if you've ever seen those kind of movies, it deals with Mobs and the tribulations of the urban and rural areas, mostly areas that deal with poverty. I know this is a slow approach to the actual story so bear with me for a few more chapters, everything will fall into place.

With those words being said, enjoy

StacksMoney.

( Anyone here think that Kishi got the Idea of Orochimaru from Micheal Jackson?

I mean think about it, pale white skin, needing to change his body from time to time (Plastic surgery), kidnapping little boys and brining them back to his layer... I mean come on its kind of obvious...)

* * *

"SAKURAA!!!! SAKURAA!!!!"

The pink haired girl ignoring all calls from her mother just lay on her bed not caring whatever she had to say, it probably was something like "Sakura clean the living room" or "Sakura make your father and I tea." As far she was concerned she could get away with ignoring her if she'd just pretend she was still asleep.

"Sakura get up and get ready, didn't you say you were taking summer classes for extra credits?". "Thats right!!" she whispered, "Oh shit!!!!! its already 7:30." she exclaimed as she practically rolled off her bed.

She quickly went to her bathroom brushed her teeth washed her face and did whatever it is that girls did in the morning. Quickly raiding her wardrobe closet she put on a white t-shirt and over that she wore a Old navy jeans jacket, throwing on a pair of blue jeans and suede timberlands that she bought the day before, brushed her hair and tied it up with a red ribbon like she always had and rushed out the door. Haruno Sakura just finished her freshman year in Stuyvesant High School better known as Sty, the best high school in the entire city, hell you even needed a specialized exam to get in. Its not that she wanted to earn extra credits, she just wanted to be away from that house, as far away as she possibly could, she couldn't stand her parents, with them always fighting and taking out their anger on her, she enrolled for summer classes in Edison Technical High school since it was the closest to her house and that she knew almost everyone there.

Edison was only a few blocks away from her house, she could already see many students gathering near the entrance, gossiping, chatting, telling each other what they've done so far this summer. Sakura wasn't all that popular but she knew people and apparently that's all you needed actually, if you knew people nobody would mess with you, nobody would make fun of you, and sure as hell nobody would pick a fight with you. She gracefully said hi to everyone she knew, only kissing people she knew very well on the cheek. Her first class started at 7:45 and it was already 8:10, she had never been late to anything ever before in her entire life, she went up to the school security guard who seems to have already had a very tempered argument with a blond haired kid, something about perverts..., she went up to him and showed him her program card.

"YOUR LATE!!!!!" he squealed, "Yeah i know i overslept so please would you let me in just this once?" she begged even while getting on her knees, the blond haired kid behind her began to laugh insanely,

"Whats that kid laughing about?" she thought, the security guard took her program card and ripped it to shreds, and walked back to the front entrance.

"Well, I guess you got your answer.." said the blond haired boy. "..." Sakura stayed silent as she wanted to tear that kid's head off.

"But dot worry, the northwest entrance is always unlocked and there is no guard behind the door so you'll be able to sneak in." said the blond haired boy calmly.

"How do you know?" retorted Sakura, "I know cuz' I'm late everyday, go to 168th st grand central, and the door should be there on the corner of the two streets." said the blond kid.

"Um, are you sure?" asked Sakura, "Yeah, Positive it'll get ya' in believe it!!".

"Hey if you don't believe me why not follow me cuz' like I have a class right now too.".

"Okay" replied Sakura, maybe this kid isn't as bad as she thought.

He took Sakura by her wrist causing Sakura to get angry and blush at the same time, yes, at the age of 15 Haruno Sakura never had a single boyfriend although she seemed to fall for the rich pretty boy types, they never really noticed her for some reason. They walked over to the door and looked around if anyone was watching, there was no one on that street and the only moving thing that could be seen was a white limo pulling away, then slowly he opened the door and peered inside to see if anyone was there. He then quickly dragged Sakura inside closing the door.

"Thanks" exclaimed Sakura overjoyed, this was the first time she had done something so, well...delinquentish.

"You'll be okay from here on right?" asked the blond boy.

"Yeah, thanks again" replied Sakura

Hearing this the boy let a humongous smirk and quickly ran towards the staircase, "Wait, whats your name?" yelled Sakura, but it was too late the blond boy had been long gone. "Wow, maybe it wont be so dull this summer" Sakura said to herself as she walked towards her class room.

* * *

BEEP!! BEEP!!

Naruto actually threw the alarm clock across the room instead of hitting snooze. Then he remembered that he had 7:45 classes that morning,

" AHH shit, i have 15 minutes to get ready!!"

He took off this ramen designed pajamas and threw them on the sofa which had been piling laundry for about 1-2 months now, he raced around and found some black jeans, an orange t-shirt with a spiral design on it and he wore his black sneakers. He walked drowsily over to the bathroom brushed his teeth, washed his face and bolted out his apartment door not caring even to lock it.

"I don't have anything worth stealing" was the only excuse he could come up for his laziness. He raced to the Briarwood station and Boarded the Jamaica Center bound F train. Once he got on he wondered how his day would go and if they'd actually let him in.

"If they don't ill just sneak in from the northwest entrance" and just played off the consequences of being late. He got off at 169th street. He still had a long way to go, 2 huge blocks, it was nothing for him, he ran like someone would when immigration was after them.

When he reached there, a tall, lanky looking security guard was telling kids that they were late and sending them away except a kid with raven colored hair who he whispered something to, and later He also got turned away. Naruto knew very well who the guard was, the same security guard who had always caught him vandalizing and playing pranks, among that he was infamous at Edison Technical High school since he was known as the closet pervert of Edison, old man Ebisu. Naruto remembered times when he used to dress up as a girl and used to flirt with him so he could get free hall passes, it was a technique Naruto called his very own "Sexy no Jutsu". He hated Ebisu so much, almost as much as he hated the 3 minutes it took to make cup noodles. For some reason Ebisu looked at Naruto like he was some kind of demon that needed to be repelled.

"Hey, make way so i can get in" Naruto screamed to the crowd as they were annoyed with his presence just being there.

When he went up to the guard he gave him a large Naruto smile. "Hey you let me in today, i wont tell that girl Ino Yamanaka that you try to look down her top every time she comes around!"

"Ah, well if it isn't the drop-out, what makes you think that i even want to see that young, slender, hot enough to turn on anyone, girl 's body??" Nervously asked Ebisu .

"Uh,well when a she walks into the bathroom you try and peep, its no joke man everybody knows that your the biggest pedophile around here..." answered Naruto.

"About the bathroom thing uh, I had to since i thought i heard a girl scream!".

"Wait so you hear a girl scream EVERYDAY!?!?"asked Naruto

"Uh, I, uh...its 8:10 you cant go in you drop-out, get out of here, you think you know me huh?" angrily answered Ebisu trying VERY hard to change the subject, " Well assholes like you aren't much different from me either!!, you prepubescent kids, with all your hormones... I know you kids better than anyone else!! Ive been a security guard for this school for over a decade, you think you know me just because you've been in this school for ten months??" said Ebisu while trying to catch his breath.

" Yeah, old people like you are all the same, just like our principal, and also that guy who was on the news who's going around stealing girl's panties off clothes lines and calling himself "the toad hermit", you guys are all perverts " said Naruto.

"HEY!!, HEY!!, HEY!!, the toad hermit and the principal are just regular perverts, I'm a closet pervert, GET IT STRAIGHT!!!" screamed Ebisu. "Fine delinquent, ill prove it to you that I know teenagers more than anyone else, see that pink haired girl coming towards us?" asked Ebisu.

"Yeah, what about her?" asked Naruto. "Well, looking from her posture and the way she dresses, she's a Grade-A goody-goody, and from the way she's rushing trying to get over here means that she's probably never been late to anything in her life, she's like one of the main characters of some kind of action manga, or the main character of a chick-flick, in approximately 30 seconds she'll get on her knees and say these exact words." Ebisu positioned himself into a girlie stance and tried to mimic a teenage girl's voice. "PLEASE I OVER SLEPT SO WONT YOU PLEASE LET ME IN JUST THIS ONCE?" mimicked Ebisu.

" Please don't do that EVER again.., no one is that goody-goody to actually degrade themselves in front of you... and why would a grade-A student come to summer school, you really are stupid... " said Naruto. "Fine kid what you bet?" asked Ebisu,

"Well, how about I win you let me in and quit your job, and if I lose than you can put me in detention the whole year next year, hows that sound?" offered Naruto, "Thats fine" agreed Ebisu.

The pink haired girl raced up to the guard trying to catch her breath while showing him her program card,

"YOUR LATE!!!!" squealed Ebisu, "Yeah i know i overslept, so wont you please let me in just this once?" the pink haired girl was about to get down on her knees until she heard Naruto laughing insanely. It was hard for Naruto to control his laughter,

'MAN!!' he thought to himself 'WHAT A LOSER, ACTUALLY WANTING TO GET ON HER KNEES TO GET INTO SCHOOL!!!, HAHAHA HE WAS RIGHT WORD FOR WORD, I guess i was wrong about him' Naruto thought as he tried to calm himself from his laughter, Ebisu took the girl's program card and ripped to shreds and started walking back towards the main entrance.

"Well I guess you got your answer" teased Naruto, the girl stayed silent,

"But don't worry, the northwest entrance is always unlocked and there is no guard behind the door so you'll be able to sneak in." Naruto said as he tried to make her cheer up.

'Wow' he thought, 'its only school its not the end of the world, cheer up.'.

"How do you know?" retorted the girl. "I know cuz' I'm late everyday, go to 168th st grand central, and the door should be there on the corner of the two streets." said Naruto.

"Um, are you sure?" asked the pink haired girl, "Yeah, positive it'll get ya' in believe it!!". "Hey if you don't believe me why not follow me cuz' like I have a class right now too.".

"Okay" replied the pink haired girl,

'Wow she doesn't look like she's done this kinda thing before, i better just take her there cuz' its getting late, and i told him I'd be there at 8:10 too, shit!!' said Naruto thinking to himself.

He quickly grabbed her by the wrist not caring to see if she protested or not, they walked over to the door and looked around if anyone was watching there was no one on that street and the only moving thing that could be seen was a white limo pulling away, then slowly Naruto opened the door and peered inside to see if anyone was there. He then quickly dragged her inside closing the door.

"Thanks" exclaimed the girl, "You'll be okay from here on right?" asked Naruto,

"Yeah, Thanks again" replied the girl.

For some reason He just wanted to smile when he noticed how much more the girl became cheerful after that altercation at the main entrance, he gave her his trademark smile and bolted towards the staircase,

"Ya' know she's kinda cute" Naruto grinned, "i just hope i didn't keep him waiting too long..."

* * *

Good morning ladies and gentlemen, 7:03 am, 87 degrees, cloudy with partly sunny skies, another beautiful morning here in NYC, moving on to the traffic report...

He looked out of the window of his brand new white Limo, overcast cloudy Grey skies much like his eyes staring off into the distance, after hearing the weather report he let out a criticizing smirk.

"Stupid weathermen" he muttered underneath his breath.

Outfitted in a dark blue tuxedo, which matched perfectly with his raven colored hair, with a black dress shirt underneath with a dark blue matching dress pants and black dress shoes, he was of high importance ever since **_that_** incident where he inherited Uchiha Corp from his parents. Silent and cold, he still continued to stare out to the haze that the clouds seemed to form over the city.

"Mr.Uchiha would you like for me to change the channel to some more accurate news and weather information?" asked the limo driver, "No, that wont be necessary Alfred" replied the executive coldly.

Inside he was annoyed and agitated that he was stuck on traffic on the Tri-Boro bridge on the way to a school founded by his father, he had inherited various properties and deeds, but why would his parents found a school? He continued to get lost in his thoughts, drifting into his own little world, he soon came up on **_that_** haunting image, a shadowy figure with 2 revolvers in his hands, bullet shells hitting the floor, if he remembered correctly the figure had fired six shots from the revolver in his right hand emptying it out, and he had fired 5 shots left on the revolver leaving a single bullet in the gun in his left hand, leaving everyone on that floor dead, he could have killed him with that one shot, but he didn't, the figure stared at him for a while, and then he walked slowly out of the room and out of sight...

"Sir!!!Sir!!!" said Alfred waiting for a reply from his executive, "What is it now?" asked the executive without moving his eyes from the window he was staring through. "We should be moving shortly, the traffic up ahead is being cleared."

"..." the executive stayed silent while moving his eyes from the window to the front on the limo. "If theres nothing important to speak of then don't speak to me" spoke the executive.

"Yes Mr.Uchiha" replied Alfred, his voice almost cracking.

'Was i always like this?' he wondered,

no he wasn't always cold, he was turned cold, betrayal, death, confusion, and sorrow had turned him that way, ever since **_that_** happened. After that he had taken the company in his own hands, he trained himself to be a businessman, taking all responsibility, managing all the company's money and stocks, attending meetings, learning official terminology, even though he had learned a huge amount of vocabulary, words such as Vengeance, and Avenger stayed on the top of his list. After his limo started to move again he came upon Astoria maybe for the first time in his life, he had no reasons to go to such slummy places such as Queens, his area was that of upper-class Manhattan, Staten Island, and sometimes Long Island.

He unbuttoned and took off his silver cuff-links so he could be a bit more relaxed. Once again shifting his gaze towards the window, he noticed that it had started to rain. He sucked his teeth, rain reminded him of **_that_** thing that had happened in the conference room that day, the windows stained with blood on the inside, and stained with water on the outside, rain pouring heavily while thunder and lightning could be both seen and heard. **_That_** shadowy figure pulling out the revolvers and shooting without any hesitation. It seemed that almost every one had dropped to the floor and died instantaneously. He stood there petrified, unable to do anything except quiver in fear, silent tears flowing, afraid that if he made a sound he'd be next, until he finally got the courage to speak up.

"Why did you do it? Why? Why?...".

The figure just gazed at his direction, just staring. **_Those _**eyes that stared at him, piercing through the darkness, almost demonic.

It was 8:07 when Alfred dared to speak up again, "Mr.Uchiha, Mr.Uchiha!!!"

"What is it now?" sneered the executive,

"Sir, we are a little late but we are here at Edison Technical High School sir.".

By the time executive had come out of his dream world, he noticed the weather had changed, it was now cloudy with partly sunny skies just as the weatherman had stated. The executive opened the door and stepped out, the students stared at him like he was from another planet, he ignored their stares and ignorant little whispers and stepped up to the guard.

"Ah, you must be Mr.Sasuke, your a bit late..." whispered the guard trying to pretend that he had been doing his duty efficiently.

"Its Mr.Uchiha to you, and i was a little caught up in traffic, so if you would let me through.." replied Sasuke.

"Um, Mr.Uchiha, this is the student entrance, you might want to use the north west entrance on 168th street" whispered the guard shakily.

"168th street huh?" Sasuke grunted

It could easily be seen that he was annoyed, what difference did it make whether he entered from the student entrance or the side entrance, he owned the damn school!! Without saying another word noticing someone with blond hair was causing an uproar in the crowd behind him he decided to head back to his limo and drive to that entrance. He got out of his limo staring at the side entrance, there was a sign that was meant to say 'DRUG-FREE SCHOOL ZONE' someone had crossed out the the words 'FREE' and 'SCHOOL' now it just stood as 'DRUG-ZONE'. There was graffiti on the side of the building and it seems that there was where they kept the dumpsters.

"He wanted me to come go in through this entrance?" questioned Sasuke, "I'll have him fired first thing tomorrow" smirked Sasuke as he walked in through the doors.


End file.
